


friends

by moth_writes



Series: smiling fate [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: A bit from Rhys' perspective....I love winter break, though. I usually stay at Watford over the hols so my mums can travel, and I’ve the place almost to myself....I'm happy, here alone in the peace of my room.
Series: smiling fate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844
Kudos: 11
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	friends

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Carry On Coundown Day 4: Side Characters
> 
> A bit of a disclaimer: I'm not trans like Gareth is in this and I don't use a wheelchair. I did as much research as I could find for this, but if you see something wrong or offensive please let me know.

RHYS

My wheelchair is spelled to go up staircases, but it’s still bloody hard to maneuver it everywhere.

I’m usually late to any class off the ground floor, but the teachers all know so I don’t suffer for it.

Times when Snow goes off are the worst. I have to pick my way through whatever debris and hope nothing leftover comes flying at me.

I love winter break, though. I usually stay at Watford over the hols so my mums can travel, and I’ve the place almost to myself.

Gareth, my roommate, stays sometimes when his gran’s going to be at his parents. She still doesn’t accept him, always going round saying the Crucible made a mistake putting him in with the boys and telling his da to call the Mage and make him fix it.

I’ve been privy to many screaming matches between them, and I’ve been the one to comfort Gareth after.

He’s not staying this year, though, and he’s already left. You couldn’t tell from the state his side of the room is in, with laundry thrown everywhere-his spare binder is on his bedpost and there’s dirty socks on his desk, for Merlin’s sake-and papers piled precariously on his desk.

He’s great at keeping it to his side of the room, which while very nice for me, also had the unfortunate side effect of making it look like a tornado swept through only half the room.

Only half the room is covered with posters and photos and pink-blue-white striped flags. I’ve an ace flag above my bed-Gareth bought it for me when I came out-but that’s it, so the room looks like two entirely different halves smashed together.

Gareth doesn’t use magic often outside of class. He takes the magical equivalent of testosterone, but mage’s vocal cords are protected by magic and very hard to affect, so it’ll be years before his voice changes. I usually spell it lower for him in the mornings-it's a sound illusion that distorts his voice, I came up with the variation myself-but the spell doesn’t last all day.

He’s not great at magic because of it. Gareth tells me his voice is what causes him the most dysphoria, and he feels like it sounds ‘too girly’ if he puts any inflection in it. I don’t think so, but I humor him because that’s what friends do. (His spells land, but it’s all in stop motion. I do most of the magic around the room.)

I stop at my desk. Gareth had confiscated the chair that went with it first year, and it’s sitting on his side with books piled on so high I can’t see the back.

I start my homework. If I get it all done now, I won’t have any to do over hols and I can spend all day sleeping.

My phone vibrates once. I pick it up, and it’s a picture from my parents. They went to America this year, and it’s of them in front of a huge three, captioned _Love from New York! We miss you!!_

I smile as I type out a reply. I’m glad they’re happy.

I'm happy, here alone in the peace of my room.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally my side character day was Dev/Niall, but then I realized that fit better for the side pairing day. And I know the Mage banned electronics, but I am choosing to believe that happened in like, fifth year or so and this is set in some handwavy point before that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
